


I am reduced to a thing that wants (you).

by banewoodss



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: It's all about the YEARNING, M/M, Pining, Wonwoo simps hard, but it's junhui so you can't really blame him, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banewoodss/pseuds/banewoodss
Summary: “We can watch it together then.” Wonwoo suggested without thinking. “Just the two of us.” What the hell was he doing?“Ok.” The brunette easily agreed, nonchalantly.“Ok” Wonwoo said it back.“Nice.” Junhui replied, a small grin on his face.“Nice.” Wonwoo said it back. And when Junhui happily giggled Wonwoo almost forgot how bad that idea was.Based on the prompt: “All of our friends ditched us and we're the only people to turn up for the Marvel movie marathon. Turns out a lot of things can happen in 59 hours and 7 minutes.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	I am reduced to a thing that wants (you).

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a small story based on a random prompt i found on internet but it somehow turned this way, which proves once again i have no control over my life.   
> anyways, this is my first wonhui and also my first complete story after A LONG TIME, so please be nice! 
> 
> on a small note i just wanted to say thank you to my friend xiao, who read this whole thing without complaining and even hyped it up and encouraged me to post. thank u bby, you know i love you ;; 
> 
> title of the fic based on one of the letters Vita Sackville-West wrote for Virgina Woolf, because i'm trash for them.

It wasn’t even his idea in the first place. 

Wonwoo remembers the day Soonyoung sent a message on their group chat. It wasn’t him.

“Let’s do it.” His childhood friend texted. “It’s gonna be fun!” He insisted. “ _ 59 hours will pass in the blink of an eye _ .” The little shit affirmed. 

He wasn’t even interested in hero movies in the first place. Kwon Soonyoung’s mind was occupied by solely three simple things: One was dancing, the other, weirdly enough, was tigers, and lastly and more important: Lee Jihoon.

And Wonwoo was  _ sure _ it was the lastest who made him think of that crazy idea. If not, why would he even consider spending almost three days binge watching the entirety of the Marvel Cinematic Universe? Wonwoo always knew his friend was dumb, but not to that point, and that idea itself proved he was not thinking with his head.

But if he was being honest, Wonwoo couldn’t really blame him. It felt kind of hypocritical of his part to judge his friend when he himself had done far worse just for the chance of being near a certain one. 

For that reason, and knowing his friend, Wonwoo decided to agree with the plan. He could endure three days of watching movies if that meant not listening to Soonyoung declaring his undying love for a certain musician.

When Soonyoung wrote the first text in the group, Jihoon, as expected, was the first one to say yes, already volunteering to take all the movies with him. He could sense from distance Soonyoung jumping around his dorm and throwing his hands in the air when he read that reply. As from the others, as Wonwoo also predicted, they declined the offer, claiming they would spend the holidays with their family. Minghao and Mingyu told them they’d travel together and could also not attend. But Wonwoo knew damn well they were just smart enough to find an excuse to escape from that terrible setting. 

The one who caught him by surprise by saying yes was in fact Junhui. In the almost two years Wonwoo has known Junhui, he never heard the boy talk a single thing about hero movies. In fact, he didn’t talk about movies  _ at all _ . Junhui was, as Wonwoo remembers he said once, more into long tv shows and more importantly, gaming. 

So yeah, you can say that out of everyone, Junhui was the last person Wonwoo was expecting to accept the invitation. 

After all the talk and all the excuses it got settled that Soonyong, Jihoon and Junhui would meet at Wonwoo’s house on friday to have a sleepover. 

Wonwoo tried very hard not to think about what might happen in those three days in his house with the weird combination that got settled. He was sure Soonyoung would reserve his entire focus to annoy Jihoon, thinking he was flirting. And Jihoon would be busy pretending he wasn’t actually liking the attention. It was always like that with the two of them, this weird tag game, with Soonyoung running towards Jihoon, craving for his attention, while Jihoon played hard to get, playing tough, acting as if he didn’t care. But Wonwoo knew well enough that that wasn’t the case. He watched them way too many times to know enough. He saw the way Jihoon looked at Soonyoung, he saw the way he always carried two coffees around with him, ready to offer one whenever Soonyoung jumped from somewhere near him. He saw how Jihoon laughed when his friend told a dumb joke that no one in their right mind would laugh at. He saw enough to know better. He didn’t need to worry about them, they’d find their way and what it’s left for Wonwoo is to watch them close. 

_ And perhaps, you should also start dealing with your own shit.  _ A voice in his head said, and he instantly decided to ignore.

Because dealing with his shit meant thinking about himself, and thinking about himself meant thinking of his own situation. And that was the last thing Wonwoo wanted to do at that moment. 

Because that situation included one single thing, that has always been able to shake Wonwoo to the core. Making the balance he was so proud to say he had gone straight to the alley. And that thing was nothing else and no one other than Wen Junhui. 

Wonwoo always considered himself a rational person, he was the kind of person who observed and evaluated things before acting. He was proud of that attribute in himself. Some others would rather disagree and allege Wonwoo lacked more action and needed less thinking, which he thought was complete bullshit. There was nothing wrong with pondering before doing.

But here comes the funny thing: When it comes to Wen Junhui Wonwoo felt like he lost all his reasoning. All the intellectual and thoughtfulness he was so proud of vanished from his mind the moment Junhui stepped in front of him. Countless were the times where he felt betrayed by his own body, when he ordered his heart to stop but the dumb thing just proceeded to do what it wants, beating like he’s just ran a 10km race when Junhui looked at him and smiled, the cheeks reaching his eyes.

He hated it. 

He hated how weak he felt when he was next to the Junhui, he hated how unarmed he made Wonwoo feel. And for that reason, four months after they met each other and Wonwoo realized he had feelings for Junhui, Wonwoo tried to take a step back. 

He really tried.

He stopped going to their daily lunch time together and started eating alone in a new coffee shop he always wanted to try. He started saying no to the movie night at Jihoon and skipped some study sessions with Vernon because he knew Junhui would be there too. 

He knew it wasn’t fair to their friends, and isolating himself from people who made him happy was also not a good choice. But Wonwoo convinced himself that it would be only temporary, he only needed time to get used to the new come feelings and convince his heart that the honeymoon phase it was in at the moment, where he felt like a teen with a huge crush on the popular guy of the school, needed to end. It would be just until he felt confident enough to not make a fool of himself in front of anyone.

That’s what he thought.

But of course things wouldn’t be as easy, not when it comes to Wen Junhui.

Because here’s an interesting thing about the guy: When he gets attached to someone, he really won’t let go. 

Wonwoo saw it first hand when Minghao introduced him to them. How he hid behind his friend when he was first introduced. How he barely spoke the whole afternoon in that cafe, just sticking to Minghao and making comments to his ear, as if he was too scared to talk to the others. 

On that first day they met, Junhui reminded Wonwoo of a cat. A scaredy cat, afraid of strangers and too uncomfortable to stay still.

Wonwoo remembers feeling a slight discomfort in his stomach that time, which he pins on his lack of breakfast earlier that day. A weird sensation inside of him that made him want to  _ talk _ to the new guy, to make him look  _ at him _ , and not anyone else. Looking at it now, he’s embarrassed to admit he felt jealous of Minghao. For getting the attention of someone he barely knew.

Maybe he was doomed from the very beginning. 

Junhui’s attachment to Minghao lasted for about a week, just enough time for Soonyoung to be able to win him over. Both of them were the same age and shared the same passion for dance, so it didn’t come as a surprise. After that moment, Junhui started to get more courage to speak up to the group, having now both Minghao and Soonyoung to support his back and encourage him to speak. Wonwoo saw on first hand Wen Junhui blossoming, from the scaredy cat to the mischievous feline he actually was, he just needed a little push. 

Junhui had a loud laugh and a bright smile, he told lame jokes that no one would understand but laughed the same way, countagied by his shiny beam. Junhui was like the sun, he brought light to their group of friends and in one month he was an irreplaceable piece of them. He was light, and Wonwoo couldn’t prevent himself from wanting to chase it. 

He fell too hard, and too fast. And it scared him. 

So he tried to run. 

He tried to back away, keep his distance. Because he soon realized that Junhui was also getting attached to him. 

He didn’t know how or when it started but at a certain point it was next to him that the brunette would sit, it was on him he would lean when he felt tired and needed a break from all the noise of that a conversation with 13 people generated. It was on Wonwoo’s ears that Junhui made private comments, it was to Wonwoo he smiled. And Wonwoo liked the attention all too much to say no to that, he enjoyed knowing that Jun felt comfortable around him now, he felt acknowledged, like a puppy when it receives a pat from its owner. It was humiliating for him, to notice how much power another person had on him. But he couldn’t stop. And at that time, he confused that feelings for friendship. Too dumb, too oblivious to his own feelings to realize he was in love all along. 

When he finally realized, when he finally tried to back up, it was too late. He was as much a part of Junhui’s life as Junhui’s was his.

So when Wonwoo tried to push him away, of course Junhui noticed. He noticed on the first time Wonwoo said he wouldn’t come to their weekly movie night and texted  _ “What’s wrong?” _ . When Wonwoo replied saying he was tired, Junhui only sent  _ “I don’t believe in you.” _

That night Wonwoo decided to just ignore the text, too confused with his own thoughts to be able to reply. But the other had other plans in mind.

_“Breakfast tomorrow then?”_ Junhui texted thirty minutes later, leaving behind the fact Wonwoo completely ignored his previous message.

Wonwoo contemplated for a while before answering. He’d promised to himself he’d for sure distance himself from Junhui, for the sake of his sanity and more importantly, their recently formed friendship. He should’ve said no, he knew he should’ve. But then a part in his mind (and his entire heart) would go: breakfast with Junhui!

And honestly, could you blame him?

_ “Fine” _ He replied.

“ _ Yey! <3 ”  _ Junhui replied, and Wonwoo tried not to over analyse the heart the other sent. 

After several attempts of pushing Junhui away and another huge amount of fails, Wonwoo decided to change his strategy: He’d suck it up and move on. He’d bury the unfamiliar feelings that lied in his chest and do what he was best at: ignoring it until it went away. 

At least that is what he decided one year ago. Too bad the plan still isn’t going as he planned. But hey! He’s trying! And he feels proud enough to say that now he can at least control his heart when Junhui smiles brightly at him, or when he says something cute in front of him. He’s also been doing good enough that his circle of friends haven’t noticed it yet. Well, at least most of them. And if they didn’t notice, then Junhui doesn’t know either. He knew the boy well enough to see the big dummy he was when it came to noticing his surroundings. 

~

The sun had already come down when Wonwoo heard the bell ringing. He heard it ring consecutive times, in what sounded like an attempt of simulating the beat of a song. He smiled to himself, sure it was Junhui who just arrived. He dropped the phone, not bothering to quit the game he was playing, and walked to the front door, opening to confirm his guess. 

Junhui wore a big purple sweater and a denim overall that looked way too big on him. He held two bags of what Wonwoo could bet were snacks and held a winsome smile on his face that went from one side of his cheek to the other. He looked cozy, comfortable and happy and it made Wonwoo want to squeeze his face and kiss all the moles he could see on it.

“You brought food, clever boy.” He said instead and Junhui happily swung the bags he had on hands, making his way into Wonwoo apartment. 

“Are they here yet?” Jun asked.

“Nope, I was about to call them actually. Do you think they’re together?” 

“Like at the moment, or in general?” Jun questioned and Wonwoo smiled. It was an ongoing joke between them, teasing Soonyong and Jihoon’s atypical relationship. They even made a bet on them.

“We know they’re not there yet.” 

“You think so?” Junhui asked with a frown. “Sometimes I think they’re just hiding it from us to save Jihoon from all the teasing that we  _ know _ it’s gonna happen.” 

“That’d make sense if the other person wasn’t Soonyong. Do you really think he’d be able to hide it? That Soonyoung? He would be screaming in the whole group chat  _ and _ for the entire campus if Jihoon gave in.” 

Jun laughed at the comment and Wonwoo smiled at him. Comfort and easiness warming his chest. 

“Fair enough.” Jun said while taking his phone from his pocket. “Jihoon said he’d bring the movies but he ended up downloading it on my computer, so I have it with me. I’ll call them.” 

“I’ll put the snacks in the kitchen.” He said, grabbing the bags on Junhui's hands while the other dialed the already memorized number of Soonyong.

Wonwoo walked to the kitchen and took his time putting the snacks in the cabin. Junhui brought enough to feed an entire army of junk food addicts and even brought ingredients to make an actual dinner if they wanted. Wonwoo mentally thanked him, because he completely forgot to do the groceries that week. 

When he walked in the living room Wonwoo found Junhui seated on his sofa, his eyes staring at his phone.

“So?” Wonwoo asked. Junhui looked up to him, a small frown in the middle of his forehead. That didn’t seem good. “What happened?”

“Uh.” Junhui started. “I don’t think they’re coming.”

“What?” Wonwoo asked, his eyes widened in surprise.

“Yeah, Soonyong said that...Something came up.”Junhui tried to explain. Not looking directly at his eyes for some reason. In other circumstances Wonwoo would try to decipher the other’s behavior, but at that moment he felt an growing annoyance rising on his chest, and all he could think about was screaming at Soonyoung. 

He grabbed his own phone and dialed the number. It took four rings to get Soonyung to pick up the call.

“Ok, listen.” His friend started on the other line, but Wonwoo was not having it.

“You come up with this  _ crazy _ idea of getting us stuck for  _ hours _ together to watch those damn movies, then proceed to actually convince me it wouldn’t be so bad and even makes Junhui get in this too. And only to  _ ditch us? _ What the fuck Kwon Soonyong. Get in here  _ now. _ ” 

“Wonunu.” Soonyoung says on the other line, calling him by a sweet nickname, as if it’d help him somehow. “I was totally down to the plan, I swear. I was ready to go!”

“So come!” Wonwoo insisted.

“Our Jihoonie is sick! He got the flu!” His friend explained, and Wonwoo could only sigh deeply. “I can’t leave him alone! I just can’t!!!” Soonyoung continued, sounding almost desperate. 

Well, that didn’t make things easier. Because now Wonwoo couldn’t threaten to punch Soonyoung. With a reason such as that, he didn’t have much of a choice other than to accept it.

“How bad is it?” He asked, now worried about his other friend's well being. “Do you guys need anything?” 

“No, we’re ok. I already bought some medicines and ordered some food. He’s asleep right now but I’ll call you later ok?” Soonyoung said, and Wonwoo sighed once again. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s ok. Just take care of yourselves.” Wonwoo replied.

“We will.” Soonyoung said, and after a few seconds he continued: “And hey, look at the bright side, now you have Jun all for yourself for the whole weekend! You should be thanking us!” He joked, and Wonwoo never felt so eager to punch someone in the face as he felt in that moment. He knew he shouldn’t have told Soonyoung of all people about Junhui. 

“Very funny, I hate you.” He said instead and heard his friend laugh on the other side of the line.

“No you don’t.” Soonyoung affirmed, and what Wonwoo hated was the fact he was right. “Have fun ok? I’ll call you later.” 

Wonwoo hang up letting out another big sigh from his mouth. He was suddenly left alone, with two big beautiful eyes staring at him from the couch, waiting for a response.

He could just call it off at that moment, he knew that. Say to Junhui that since the other two were not coming and they could just watch a random tv show, eat something and call it a day. No need for more. It would save him from the torture of having to spend two days and a half with Junhui, only Junhui. Junhui and his smiles, unfunny jokes and beautiful heart. 

He looked at the other, who held curiosity and expectation in his eyes at the same time, Wonwoo balanced his words before saying:

“They’re not coming, what are you going to do?” He decided that letting the other choose would be easier. He wouldn’t be pushing but wouldn’t be rejecting either. 

“Me?” Junhui asked, pointing at himself. Wonwoo nodded. “I don’t know, what should we do?” 

“You can go home if you want, watching just with me must be boring.” Wonwoo said.

“It’s never boring with you.” Junhui replied, suddenly serious, and Wonwoo hated how warm inside that phrase made him feel. 

“We can watch together then.” Wonwoo suggested without thinking. “Just the two of us.”  _ What the hell was he doing? _

“Ok.” The brunette said nonchalantly. 

“Ok” Wonwoo said it back.

“Nice.” Junhui said, a small smile on his face.

“Nice.” Wonwoo said it back, and when Junhui happily giggled Wonwoo almost forgot how bad that idea was. 

~

Junhui insisted on them eating first before starting anything else. He made Wonwoo sit on the table while he cooked fried rice for both of them. Wonwoo observed Junhui stirring up the ingredients while talking about how his day went. The sense of domesticity and comfort burning his chest and the vulnerability that came with that moment waking up his senses, making him vigilant. 

He wanted to escape.

But falling for Junhui was almost a habit, and Wonwoo wasn’t good at getting rid of habits. So instead, he ignored the uneasiness he felt on his guts and nodded at whatever the other was saying, a short smile adorning his face.

“Yesterday Soonyoung tried to wax his legs with duct tape.” Junhui said between jiggles, putting their dinner in one single plate so they can share. “You should’ve seen his face when he realized how bad that idea was.” 

“I really have no idea how he comes up with those ideas, he must be insane.” Wonwoo replied while taking the spoon Junhui offered him. The other threw him a skeptic look before saying:

“You also have your portion of bad ideas, Jeon Wonwoo.” A smirk garnished Junhui’s expression.

“Oh yeah? And who’s saying that? Mister ‘I bought a hot dog griller and used it only once’?” Wonwoo teased and smiled triumphant when he saw Junhui angrily pouting at him. 

“I used it twice!” He defended himself, and that only made Wonwoo laugh more.

“And you have it for at least four months now, I can see how much you’re putting it into use.”

At that remark Junhui reacted as the 24 years adult man he was and promptly stuck his tongue out to Wonwoo, who had to fight the urge to show it back. He smiled for the hundredth time that day instead, and lightly hit Junhui’s forehead with the back of his spoon. 

“Let’s eat, infant.”

They ate in comfort silence after that, talking about random things whenever something came up on their minds, and by the time they were finished Wonwoo’s watch informed him that it was close to 9PM. He started to wonder if it’d be possible for them to watch all the movies before monday. Probably not. 

“I think we need to change plans.” 

Junhui lifted his eyes away from whatever he was looking at on his phone and stared Wonwoo.

“What do you mean?”

“We won’t be able to watch all the movies, I don’t think we have enough time.”

“Oh.” Junhui said, looking contemplative. 

“We can either watch the first ones in order, or skip the least important ones.” Wonwoo suggested, trying to organize in his mind which one they could watch.

“How about we do it like this.” Junhui started and Wonwoo nodded giving his full attention. “Let’s watch your favorite ones.”

“My favorite ones?”

“Yeah. You watched them all before, right?”

“Yes.”

“So let’s watch your favorite ones. I wanna watch your favorite ones.” Junhui said simply, resting his chin on his hand while looking at Wonwoo with a beam on his face. Wonwoo frowned at the sudden and random request, once again wondering just what exactly went on the other’s mind. 

“Why?” He asked.

“Because they’re your favorites.” Junhui answered straightforwardly, as if Wonwoo was the weird one for asking.

“Ok, we can do that.” He gave up understanding.

“Ok.” Junhui said and Wonwoo felt a sudden deja vu sensation hit him. 

“Nice.” He said, and he felt unable to suppress the grin growing on his face when Junhui smiled at him and repeated:

“Nice.” 

“Nice.” 

~

While Junhui set up his computer on the table, right in front of where they were sitting, Wonwoo mentally made a list of what movies they should watch first and how many they would be able to see in the next two days. He decided to start with Captain America's first movie, if some plot hole appeared, he could just explain to Junhui understand.

“Oh, I think I’ve seen this one.” Junhui said when Wonwoo voiced his choice. “At least parts of it.”

“Really? I thought you weren’t into hero movies.”

“You’re right, but the dude is really hot.” At that remark, Wonwoo could only nod in agreement. 

Wonwoo watched Jun press play on the movie and sit down besides him. He tried to pay attention to the initial scenes on the small screen and did his best to ignore the warmth of Junhui’s body next to his. 

Something Wonwoo always liked about being with Junhui was how easy it was just being with him. It was comfortable when it was just the two of them, he never felt like he needed to say something or do something when he was with Junhui. They could naturally fall into a comfortable silence and start a random conversation just as easily. So although Wonwoo felt really nervous about spending his whole weekend alone with Junhui, it didn’t come as a surprise how both of them comfortably watched the movie in silence. The only sounds in the room were from Junhui’s amazed “Ohs!” and “Ahs!” when something happened in the movie, or when Wonwoo had to pause to explain something about the plotline to the other. It was peaceful and cozy and it made Wonwoo feel content and at the same time, terrified.

Wonwoo was ready to play another movie when the first ended, but when he looked at Junhui at his side, he could sense by the way the other’s eyelids looked heavy that he wasn’t as awakened as before. 

“Should we sleep?” Wonwoo suggested, but he only received a pout as an answer.

“No, let’s watch more.” Junhui said, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater, as if he was trying to scratch the sleepiness away. 

“You look tired.” 

“I’m fine. Just press the play.” Junhui insisted, and Wonwoo decided to comply with the request, pressing play before going back to his previous spot at Junhui’s side. 

They were into half of Avengers, a scene of Hulk smashing what might be the hundredth car playing on the screen, when Wonwoo felt a pressure on his shoulder. He didn’t need to look to understand what was going on. Wonwoo closed his eyes in complete humiliation when he felt his heartbeat raising and his ears starting to get hot. He refused to believe he was reacting as a teenage boy next to his crush for simply having Junhui leaning on his shoulder. Reality pointed otherwise though. 

He contemplated for a second if he should wake up Junhui or not, but decided on not doing it when he took a quick glance on his side and saw the other’s serene sleep face. He looked too peaceful and comfortable to be woken up, so Wonwoo did his best to not move a single inch, despite the growing discomfort on his back for staying stiff for too long. 

The movie was about to end when Wonwoo felt (actually saw, but no one needed to know he was staring at Junhui for the most part of the time) Junhui moving from his shoulder and slowly opening his eyes. 

“Good morning, sunshine.” Wonwoo teased.

“Shit, for how long did I sleep?” Junhui said, looking apologetical. 

“Not even an hour.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok. Do you want to finish this one and go to sleep?” Wonwoo suggested and observed Junhui nodding in agreement. 

“Sounds like a good plan.”

“Then it is.” 

~

Here’s another fun fact about Jeon Wonwoo: He’s usually a thoughtful smart guy. He likes to plan things beforehand so he can relax and do things at ease after, without worrying about unexpected outcomes. He likes to prepare, it keeps him at peace. 

So whenever Soonyoung calls him saying he’s sleeping over, or when Jihoon texts him saying it’s too late to go back to his dorm so he’s crashing at his, Wonwoo calls a colleague of his class, asking to borrow his air bed, because Wonwoo’s couch was nothing close to the word comfortable and he couldn’t phantom the idea of having Soonyoung stinky breath close to him for the entire night.

But something happened on that particular Friday, his mind wandered to somewhere and while listening to the sound of the water falling on the shower and Jun’s voice singing a chinese song he doesn’t remember listening before, Wonwoo realized how fucked he was. There was no air bed for him to sleep this time, he completely forgot. 

He looked at the time on his phone, it was too late to call anyone.

“Couch it is then.” He murmured to himself, getting some clean sheets from his wardrobe, already foreshadowing the pain on his back the next day.

“What are you doing?” He heard the familiar voice asking and turned his head to look. 

And it’s really funny how weak one’s heart can be. How fragile and fucking  _ stupidly _ it can react to the most mundade things. 

Junhui's hair was still wet from the shower, his face devoid from the light make up he wore earlier that day, and if Wonwoo couldn’t see his moles before, now it was all he could pay attention to. The beauty marks adorned his faces, three small dots spread over semblance. It was like seeing a rare star in the sky of a city night, not really noticeable if you don’t pay attention but you can’t stop admiring it once you notice. And Wonwoo knew he had seen that face before, many times. But something about him being in his room, wearing cat printed pyjamas and looking extremely comfortable made Wonwoo want to comburst right there. 

“Wonwoo?” Jun asked, making him realize he stared too much. 

“Uh, yeah.” He said eloquently. “You can crash here on the bed, I’ll be on the couch for tonight.” 

“What? Why don’t you sleep on the bed?” 

“Junnie, I won’t let you sleep on the couch tonight, it’s too uncomfortable. And you’re kind of my guest.” 

“Well you can’t sleep there either.”

“What.”

“You just said it’s uncomfortable. I can’t let you sleep there.” 

“So what are we supposed to do?” Wonwoo asked, almost impatiently. He wasn’t liking where that conversation was leading to.

“We can...You know.” Jun suggested, gesturing to the bed, his eyes never meeting Wonwoo’s.

_ There you go. _ Wonwoo thought. 

“Junnie.” Wonwoo said, one word being enough to convey what he was thinking.

“What?” Junhui asked, suddenly sounding defensive. “Is it that bad to share a bed with me? I’m sure it’d be a lot better than sleeping on the couch. Besides, I’m not the type that moves while sleeping. Usually.” Junhui chattered, his hands moving together with each phrase he said. He placed his two hands on each side of his head and looked at the floor, restless. “Ugh, why does it look like I am trying to convince you to go to bed with me?” He asked and Wonwoo’s eyes widened in shock as he watched Junhui’s face increasingly turning red. “Oh fuck, that didn’t sound right. That’s not what I meant.” He tried to explain, clearly panicked and visibly blushing. And if Wonwoo wasn’t too occupied trying not to die, he’d have laughed. 

“Fine.” Wonwoo said a moment later, trying to sound composed. “I’ll sleep with you.” 

At that statement, Junhui lifted his head, looking absolutely astonished. And now it was Wonwoo’s turn to feel his face reddening. 

“No!” Wonwoo exclaimed. “I’ll sleep in the bed.” He clarified. “With you.” He pointed at the bed. “Sleep.” He emphasized. 

Junhui seemed to relax after that, his hands returned to his side and his face slowly turned to its normal color. 

“The pillow is mine.” He declared seriously after a while, looking at the only pillow on Wonwoo’s bed.

“All yours.” Wonwoo said with a grin, feeling less nervous now that the other looked fine. 

Junhui offered him a small smile in return and Wonwoo considered that a sign to move on from the talk. He offered the clean sheets he had on his hand and the other promptly took it before making his way to the bed. 

They lied with their backs to each other. The bed was too small so there was almost no space between them. Wonwoo was able to literally feel his shoulders touching the Junhui’s. He could sense the warmth of the other’s skin through the thin fabric. He felt restless.

He tried not to think of the torture of a conversation they had for the rest of the night. Although he failed, if anyone asked, he’d said he couldn’t even remember that happened. 

It was close to 3AM when Wonwoo was finally able to fall asleep. Ironically, it was Junhui’s warm presence behind him that calmed his senses.

~

Turns out sleeping on the bed didn’t help much, because Wonwoo woke up with a pain in the back anyway. He expected to wake up in the comfort of his soft bed - and as much as he wanted to deny, a part of him even wished for Jun to somehow end up snuggling on his arms in the middle of the night - instead, Wonwoo woke up feeling the hard and cold floor pinching his back. He stayed on the floor for a whole minute, staring at the ceiling as he wondered how the hell he ended up where he was. For someone who said he didn’t move much last night, Junhui sure did a surprisingly good job on kicking him out of his own bed. 

He wanted to be mad but when he lifted up and saw the other guy sleeping peacefully, all spread over his bed, any sign of annoyance just vanished from him. Junhui was breathing in a slow pace, his chest slowly moving with each breath he took. He held a small pout on his lips and as impossible as it looked for Wonwoo, his body occupied almost every inch of the bed, leaving space to no one. It made Wonwoo wonder if it was his bed that was too small or Junhui who was too big. 

In moments like this, the other reminded Wonwoo more of a dog than a cat, a big big puppy who had no sense of space and didn't understand how huge he was. He smiled at the thought, still staring at Junhui. It was only when the man on the bed made a slight move that Wonwoo once again realized he was looking too much. 

It takes Wonwoo’s double effort to get up from the floor and reach the bedside table for his glasses. In fact, all he wanted was to return to the bed and snuggle on the man lying on it. For once, he wanted to shower Junhui with care and affection, to put out all the repressed feelings he had on his chest and pretend this invisible wall didn’t exist between them. 

The rational side on his mind prevented him from doing so. Instead, he committed to sitting on the bedside for a while. He stared at Junhui’s sleeping figure for a moment, daring to place his hand at one side of the other’s face, his thumb carefully caressing his cheek. Junhui unconsciously melted on his touch, leaning to the warmth of his hand, Wonwoo felt almost dizzy when a sudden wave of fondness hit him hard as he watched that scene. 

His chest hurt. 

God, he _ wanted  _ that. 

_ Everyday. _

“Why are you even hiding it anyways? Why don’t you just, you know, ask him out?” Jihoon asked once, on a lazy saturday afternoon, when they were both eating out together, waiting for Soonyoung to show up.

“What?” Wonwoo remember asking and, more than everything, he remembers Jihoon’s judging face when he asked again:

“I’m asking why don’t you quit this sad boy with a unrequited love act, give up on pining on Junnie for what has been almost a year and just fucking  _ ask him out _ ?” The frustration on Jihoon’s voice was almost palpable. 

“You know I can’t do that.” Wonwoo said straight, hoping Jihoon would understand. As cliche as it sound for him, Wonwoo couldn’t see himself risking their entire friendship over a stupid crush.

“It's easier than you think you know.” Jihoon said, taking the last sip on his coffee before continuing. “Just press him into a wall and kiss him senseless, I’m sure he’ll get the point. Or you can go to the safest route and just you know….Admit you’re in love.” He finished, making it sound so simple and easy that it somehow got on Wonwoo’s nerves.

“Ok then, I kiss him senseless, I confess to him. So what?” Wonwoo started. “Most likely outcome he says ‘Sorry Won I don’t feel this way about you’ and I just make a fool of myself in front of him, he pushes me away because things start to get weird and I lose the only person who ever made me feel like...this.” He said, gesturing at himself, he still wasn’t quite sure how to describe what he felt, it was always too many feelings at once or only one single very strong emotion hitting him multiple times. 

“What about the other outcome?” Jihoon tries, and Wonwoo sneers at the suggestion. “I’m serious Wonwoo. You always talk as if it’s totally impossible, but the possibility is real. He might like you b-”

“I know Jun.” Wonwoo interrupts and promptly ignores the way Jihoon exasperatedly sighs. “I know how he is, danm, I’ve  _ seen _ him in love before. Don’t you remember?” He asks Jihoon, recalling those three months Jun had dated Yanan. 

It started almost a year after he arrived from China, Jun probably felt closer to home by staying with someone who shared similar customs and language with him, Wonwoo got that. 

He wasn’t that fucked at that moment, so he dealt just fine with the growing discomfort he felt whenever he saw the two of them laughing together, holding hands and sneaking kisses in front of the group from time to time. 

What Wonwoo couldn’t deal was Jun’s hopeless state when they broke up months after. What he couldn’t deal with was Jun’s empty expression when he showed up in the middle of the night in his apartment, telling him he had a fight with Yanan and that they wouldn’t see each other anymore. What he couldn’t deal with was the guilt he felt when he realized he was  _ happy _ to hear those words. 

“The way Jun looked at him…” Wonwoo continued, not exactly looking at Jihoon when he said that. “He will never look at me like that.” He felt the other’s piercing gaze at him. “And I’m fine with that, ok?” Wonwoo finally stared at Jihoon, an irritated frown on his face. “I’d be just  _ fine _ if you guys just stopped talking about it all the time and left me  _ alone. _ ” 

At that remark, Jihoon raised his two hands and shrugged his shoulders in surrender, signaling he wouldn’t talk about it anymore that day. 

“Thanks.” Wonwoo said and Jihoon just rolled his eyes at him, but didn’t say anything. In moments like these, Wonwoo was thankful for Jihoon in his life. Differently from Soonyoung, he listened to him well, and knew when to drop the topic.

“But you know.” Jihoon started a couple of minutes later, Wonwoo lifted his eyes from his phone to look at him. “For someone smart you’re really really stupid sometimes.” 

Wonwoo frowned confused. He was about to ask what that meant when they heard Sooyoung yelling from afar. They dropped the topic once again, and by the time Sooyung got to their table, the conversation they had was completely forgotten.

~

Soonyoung picked up on the second dial. After panicking because of his own feelings, Wonwoo ran away from his room and was now seated on his kitchen table. 

“Hmm.” Wonwoo heard on the other side of the line.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” 

“No, it’s ok. I’m just eating.” Soonyoung replied. “What’s up?”

“Just checking up on you guys. How’s Jihoon?” Wonwoo asked and waited a few seconds until Soonyoung answered.

“Jihoon? Oh, he’s fine, he’s getting better.” Soonyoung explained. “He’s hmm….Sleeping right now.” 

“That’s good. Don’t annoy him so much ok? Let him rest.” 

“Yes sir.” Soonyoung replied promptly. “How are things for you guys? How are  _ you? _ ” 

“Good I guess.” Except for the whirlwind of feelings and thoughts going on inside his heart and head. “Junnie is sleeping right now.” 

“You know you need to wake him up right? If you let him be he might sleep for the whole day.” The other reminded and Wonwoo nodded in agreement. 

“I’ll let him sleep a bit more.” 

“Ok then.” 

“Soonyoung.” Wonwoo started a moment after, pondering his words before saying anything.

“Yeah?” 

“What should I make for breakfast?” 

“What should you make for breakfast?” Wonwoo heard the confusion on the other’s voice. “Wonwoo you barely eat in the morning-” Soonyoung exclaimed. But then, he understood. “Awww, Jeon Wonwoo.” He said, this time softer.

“Don’t.” Wonwoo said.

“You’re going to cook for him?” Soonyoung questioned and Wonwoo regretted even asking. “That’s so fucking sweet Jeon Wonwoo. Are you going to make breakfast and bring it to bed? Just how deep have you fallen, dude?” Wonwoo felt the tip of his ears getting hotter, a rush of embarrassment running through his body. 

“You know what?” Wonwoo started, he was ready to hang up. “Forget that I asked.”

“Noooo!” Soonyoung exclaimed, already predicting what Wonwoo was about to do. “Sorry, I’m shutting up. Let me help.”

“Ok.” Wonwoo brought his phone back to his ear, sighing calmly. 

“You don’t need to make anything fancy, just the usual is fine. Also, it’s not like you  _ can _ do much.” Wonwoo wanted to protest, but the other was right, he sucked at cooking. “Just cook some rice, make an omelet and eat with kimchi, that’d be enough I guess.” 

“I can make omelet.” Wonwoo affirmed and Soonyoung laughed at that.

“I bet you can. I’ll send you a recipe, ok? You just need to follow, it can’t be that hard.” 

“Ok.” 

“Good. I’ll hang up now, ok?”

“Ok.” Wonwoo said, he bit his lip before saying. “Thank you.” 

“Always here for you, dude.” Soonyoung replied and Wonwoo could feel the smile on his voice. He smiled back. “I like how soft you get when things are about Junnie. I should thank him later.” 

“Fuck you.” Wonwoo answered and hung up to the sound of Soonyoung’s laugh on the other line. 

~

Making breakfast turned out to be harder than Wonwoo expected. He read the recipe Soonyoung sent to him and concluded that making an omelette had more steps than he thought it’d have, but it wouldn’t be impossible. At least he hoped so. 

The problem remained on the other dishes, which Wonwoo realized it’d be impossible to make since he had none on his fridge. He was blankly staring at his empty opened fridge when he heard the sounds of Junhui’s steps getting closer. 

“Hey, you woke up by yourself.” Wonwoo gave Junhui a fond smile as he watched the other sit down on the table. His eyelids still looked heavy and you could notice by the way he rested his face on his two hands that he wasn’t quite awake yet. 

“I heard your voice.” Junhui said quietly, his voice still husky. He seemed to fight to keep his eyes open and Wonwoo couldn’t help but find the whole scenario cute. “Couldn’t understand what you were saying though.”

“I was with Soonyoung on the phone.” Wonwoo informed.

“How are they?” 

“Fine I think, Soonyoung said Jihoon was sleeping. He definitely slept in his house.” 

“Good for him.” Junhui commented, a lazy smile on his face. “And what are  _ you _ up to?” 

“I was uh...Thinking of making breakfast.” Wonwoo said, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

At that declaration, Junhui’s expression seemed to lighten. He tilted his head to one side and looked at Wonwoo with arched eyebrows. 

“Don’t look so surprised.” Wonwoo warned. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Jun asked in a teasing tone. 

“Can’t you have more trust in me? I can cook!” Wonwoo affirmed with confidence, but he himself didn’t quite believe his words. 

Junhui laughed soundly and raised his hands in surrender. “Fine, today you’re the chef.” 

“Thank you.”

“What are we eating then, chef?” The not so sleepy man asked with interest and Wonwoo took a moment to answer.

“Just omelette with rice and kimchi?” He tried.

“That sounds good, and doable.” Junhui encouraged him.

“But I don’t have rice here. Neither kimchi.” Wonwoo said. Junhui snorted, laughing soundly.

“Well, that makes things difficult.” He replied after taking a breath. 

“Yeah, I know. Can you want until I go buy it?” The red haired man asked. He was planning on making everything before Junhui woke up, but now that he was already there, he’d have to make the other wait.

“No problem. Do you want me to go for you?” Junhui offered. “Is the least I can do for the chef.”

“Stop that.” Wonwoo said, failing to repress his grin. “And you can stay here, I have other stuff to buy so it’s better if I go.” 

“Ok then.” Junhui nodded, taking his phone from his pocket. Probably to play a game. “Can you bring me some chocolate milk?” He asked, suddenly pouting and batting his eyelashes to Wonwoo, that was his face when he tried to appeal for someone, it made him look like a five years old and as much as Wonwoo hated it, it never failed on him. 

“Just how old are you?” Wonwoo asked laughing. “I’ll buy it.”

“Thank youuu!” Junhui said with a smile and then dropped the whole cute act to make himself comfortable on the kitchen chair and focus on his phone for once and all. Wonwoo took a moment to drink up on the domestic view before his eyes before leaving the kitchen to grab his wallet and leave the house. 

~

It didn’t take much time for Wonwoo to finish his groceries. He picked what he needed, some milk chocolate for Jun and a big bag of coffee powder, already anticipating the all nighters he’d have to pull once the midterms started. He also bought some vitamins and extra medicines to give to Jihoon next time he visited. He planned on asking Jun to go with him the next day. Wonwoo paid for everything and quickly left the store, rushing to come back home so he could start making food for them both. He really didn’t know what he had in mind when he had that idea, he wasn’t good at cooking, and it wasn’t like once Junhui ate his food, he’d suddenly develop feelings for Wonwoo. 

_ A boy can try _ , a teasing voice inside of his head remarked and Wonwoo laughed at the thought.

He was leaving the store when his eyes spotted the gym on the other side of the street. Wonwoo recognized the logo because he saw it multiple times on multiples of the shirts Jihoon wore to work out. Wonwoo couldn’t understand where such motivation came from but Jihoon worked out a lot, literally everyday. Every morning Jihoon would wake up and go straight to the gym. Wonwoo knew that because of the almost daily pictures he sent on their group chat of him lifting some weight. Jihoon probably would be at that gym at this right moment if he weren’t sick, carrying his water bottle on one hand and his phone on the other. 

Just like the guy who was leaving the gym at that very moment. 

_ Wait a minute. _

Wonwoo squinted his eyes, trying to look further and further. The more he focused the faster he realized that he  _ knew _ that guy. 

He  _ knew _ him. 

The short, muscular and  _ familiar _ figure on the other side remained clueless for the whole time, not noticing Wonwoo’s gaze. It was only when he put his phone on his pocket and lifted his head that he saw. 

They locked eyes and Wonwoo witnessed the other guy posture stiffen up as he realized the situation. 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me!!” Wonwoo exclaimed, loud enough to be heard from the other side. “LEE JIHOON!” He yelled, anger filling up his chest.

Wonwoo stomped his way across the street, ready to jump at his friend.

Jihoon stayed still for full five seconds before making the most reasonable decision someone could make when they’re caught in a lie: he ran. 

He literally sprinted his way out of the situation. Not even looking behind when he heard Wonwoo scream: “ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?”

Wonwoo was mad enough to try to chase after him, rage getting the worst of him. They must have looked insane at that moment, two adult men chasing each other in the middle of the street on a saturday morning. But Wonwoo couldn’t care less. And by the way Jihoon seemed to run for his life, neither did he. 

If it wasn’t for the heavy bags on his hands and his complete lack of physical resistance, Wonwoo would’ve chased him more. But his arms hurt and his lungs cried for air, so he stopped.

“SORRY.” Jihoon yelled from afar, after noticing he was no longer being chased. But he remained cautious, not being stupid enough to stop running.

“FUCK YOU.” Wonwoo yelled again, sticking his middle finger high enough to Jihoon be able to see from afar. It wasn’t his best moment, he could admit that, but when you’re feeling angry and  _ betrayed _ you might not rationally respond for your own actions. 

Wonwoo walked back home never feeling more irritated in his life, things got worse when he tried to reach for his phone in his pocket only to realize he forgot it in his room.

He spent his entire way back cursing his bad memory, his life, Lee Jihoon and fucking Kwon Soonyoung. 

~

When Wonwoo got home, he threw groceries on a random spot in the living room and walked straight to his room, dialing Soonyoung’s number as soon as he got his hand on his phone. It took his friend an entirety of twenty seconds to answer.

“Dude.” It was Jihoon’s voice on the other line.

“Woah, I have no words guys, really.” Wonwoo said, finding himself  _ actually _ speechless for once. “I swear if this is what I’m thinking this is about I’ll-” 

“We were just trying to give you an opportunity!” Soonyoung exclaimed on the other line.

“What opportunity?” He said, almost yelling. “Who asked for that?” Wonwoo snapped and heard Soonyoung’s tiny voice saying “He’s scary, Hoon.” 

“Look, we just thought we had to do something about this, since you never do.” Jihoon tried to appease, sounding extremely calm for someone who seemed to run for his life minutes earlier. “I apologize for lying, but I won’t apologize for trying to end your misery.” 

Wonwoo sighed deeply, more frustrated than angry now. “And how is forcing me to spend the whole weekend here with him supposed to end my misery?”

“You weren’t forced Wonwoo.” The other said, and Wonwoo didn’t reply, because it was true. He put himself in that situation, only because he wasn’t able to think straight and mostly because more than anything, he wanted Junhui by his side.

“Don’t you think it’s time to end this? For real? Give it a try?” Jihoon tried, sounding almost hopeful.

“I really don’t wanna do this.” Wonwoo confessed, his voice low and uncertain. 

“You know, I think you actually do.” Jihoon said. “I think you wanna tell him but are too scared to do so. No because you’re afraid of his answer, but because you’re trapped on this one-sided crush act for so long that you can’t even phantom the idea of things changing between you guys.” 

Wonwoo remained silent after that statement, feeling too exposed by Jihoon’s words to be able to form a sentence to say it back. 

“What about Junnie, huh?” Soonyoung’s loud voice exclaimed on the phone. “Don’t you think he deserves to know?” He questioned and Wonwoo felt his eyebrows tensioning on his forehead. “Isn’t he our best friend? Do you think it’s fair to keep secrets from your friends? FRIENDS DON’T LIE JEON WONWOO.”

“His line of thought is strange, but he has a point.” Jihoon half-agreed and Wonwoo huffed at the idiocy of the entire thing. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” He asked.

“Because we love you!” Soonyoung answered aggressively. “Both of you!”

“Wonwoo.” It was Jihoon’s turn to speak. “Be brave, dude.” 

“BE BRAVE JEON WONWOO!” Soonyoung repeated louder, and as much as he wanted to punch the both of them, he appreciated the support. 

“Wonwoo?” A third voice coming from the room startled Wonwoo. 

Jun stared at him with a frown, worry and confusion on his eyes.

Wonwoo never felt so stressed in his entire life.

“Talk later.” He said to the phone before hanging up. “Hi.” Wonwoo said to Jun, his voice failing to hide his nervousness. Danm, why was he nervous? 

“Is everything ok? You seemed angry.” The other asked, sounding extremely worried. Sweet, beautiful Jun, worried even with Wonwoo’s slight mood changes, always willing to hear and provide support. “Who was on the phone?” 

“Jihoon.” Replied truthfully, too tired to come up with an excuse.

“Jihoon made you angry?” Junhui asked, uncertain.

“Yes.”

“Wasn’t he sick?”

“He’s fine.” Wonwoo declared, a hint of annoyance on his tone as he remembered what his friend had done. “He lied. That’s why I was angry.”

“Why would he lie?” Junhui kept asking, completely oblivious to the whole situation, completely oblivious to the mess of feelings and thoughts Wonwoo found himself being at that very moment.

“To ditch us here.” He blurted, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Why?” Jun asked again, looking even more confused. His browns almost become one on his forehead.

“He wanted us alone.” Wonwoo said as he took a deep breath and pondered his next words. “They thought they would be giving me an opportunity by doing so.” 

“Opportunity? For what?” 

At that question Wonwoo stopped for a second. He took a long glance at the man standing right in front of him, confusion all over his face. He knew nothing. Not even one single thing that has been going through inside Wonwoo’s mind for the past year. He didn’t know about the way he made Wonwoo feel, about the things he made Wonwoo think. He didn’t know about the way he was able to make him feel such contradictory feelings as panic and tranquility all at once, with just one single smile. He didn’t know how miserable but  _ so _ happy he made Wonwoo feel. 

He thought of Jihoon's words. Wonwoo was indeed afraid of changes, he could at least admit that. He was afraid of how his own feelings would affect their entire dynamics, he was afraid of how Jun would react. And more than everything, he was afraid of how  _ he _ would feel. The cruel truth was that Wonwoo was scared for himself, so the only way he found to protect himself was to bury those feelings at the bottom of his chest, keeping him safe. No bad outcome could happen if he kept silent.

_ No good outcome either. _ A small voice whispered inside his head. 

Wonwoo also thought of Soonyoung’s words, and as much as he hated to admit he had to acknowledge that he was right.  _ Soonyoung _ was  _ right _ . Junhui deserved to know. He deserved to know the impact he had on Wonwoo's life, he deserved to know how happy he made him and how mushy and  _ soft _ he was able to make Wonwoo feel. He deserved to know how amazing and incredible he was. How  _ loved _ he was. And with that thought in mind, Wonwoo made his decision, he decided he’d do it. Not for him but for Junhui.

No matter how uneasy he felt, he’d do it for Junhui. Junhui deserved his sincerity. Junhui deserved to know. 

“For me to do something about my stupid and way too long crush on you and finally tell you that I like you.” Wonwoo vomited the words, almost rapping the confession out of his mouth. 

He felt dizzy, nervous, unsheltered. And he couldn’t dare to move his eyes from the floor. “Yeah, I like you Wen Junhui. Quite a lot. Too much if I'm being honest. There, I said it.” He admits, and it felt freaking awful. Who said confessing was a good thing? Who said it makes you feel lighter? Like you took a weight from your chest? Who said that? Whoever said that was wrong, Wonwoo felt awful. It was like his entire being was about to combust and he couldn’t do a thing to prevent that. He felt exposed, in a way he had never been before, and Wonwoo hated that feeling. But a part of him tried to remind himself that this wasn’t about him, so he sucked it up and took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever outcome might happen now that he said it. 

“Won.” He heard Jun’s voice whisper to him, taking him away from his thoughts and suddenly making him realize how close the voice was. How close Junhui was from him.

He didn’t have much time to process how and when Junhui got in there, because seconds later he felt a pair of lips on his, the soft sensation of skin to skin sending thrills through his spine. Wonwoo felt his brain shortcut when Junhui’s hand came to rest on his chin and pressed his lips even closer. It was a light, chaste kiss, as if the other was being cautious, scared of making the wrong move. 

And you see, Wonwoo pictured himself confessing plenty of times,  _ a lo _ t of times. And he imagined a variety of ways Junhui could react to that. And in each of the times, in his mind, the only possible outcome for such action was him either getting rejected and Jun never looking at his face or him getting rejected and Jun still looking at his face, but in a very awkward way. 

So shock was an euphemism to what Wonwoo felt when he got kissed. 

_ What’s going on? _ He thought. But he soon realized he said that out loud, because Jun was laughing out loud, his head going backward and his hands coming to rest on Wonwoo’s waist. He was beautiful, and  _ so close _ . 

“You know, for someone smart you’re pretty dumb.” Junhui said with a grin.

“I hear that sometimes.” Wonwoo was somehow able to answer.

“You know.” Junhui starts again, not bothering to distance himself from Wonwoo. Their bodies still pressed together. Wonwoo didn’t know what to do with the feeling of Junhui’s warm body on his, but as confused as he was at that moment, he wasn’t stupid enough to try to break the contact. “I’m not much of a fan of Marvel.” He declared. “I think they’re pretty overrated.” 

“What.” Wonwoo said with a blank face. He didn’t know if it was the confession, the kiss, or the fact he’d never been this close to Junhui before, but Wonwoo’s brain was having a hard time processing things at that moment. 

“If I were to choose a universe, I’d probably go for DC comics. I like their stories. And some of their movies aren’t actually that bad.” Junhui commented. 

And it’s interesting how quickly the tables can turn. Because it was Wonwoo who was now  _ very _ confused about this conversation. 

“So why the hell are you even here?” He asked and observed the way Junhui distanced himself a bit to lower his head and look him in the eyes.

“Take a wild guess, Jeon Wonwoo.” He suggested, looking at Wonwoo. Like,  _ really _ looking at him. 

And that very look was enough to Wonwoo put the pieces together. Wonwoo’s mind suddenly restarted working and a lot of thoughts came to his mind, all at once. 

Junhui agreeing to binge watch a bunch of movies he didn’t like, bringing him snacks and knowing exactly which one were his favorites, Junhui saying he wanted to watch Wonwoo’s favorite movies just because it was his favorite. Junhui cooking for him every weekend, learning new recipes whenever Wonwoo comments about a dish he likes. Junhui coming to hang out at his house everyday when it was the midterms period, because he somehow noticed how stressed and in need of a company Wonwoo gets in those times. Junhui who every morning sends a cat gif or video to him, wishing him a great day and asking to eat dinner together. Junhui staying by his side at every group meeting and engaging Wonwoo on his weird and adorable antics when he thought no one was noticing, only to get surprisingly red when one of the others teased him about it. Junhui laughing on his shoulder, Junhui sleeping on his shoulder. Junhui, who kissed him right after he admitted how much he liked him. 

“Shit.” Wonwoo cursed, a sudden realization hitting him. Junhui grinned. “You like me.” He concluded, not quite believing his words. But the way Junhui’s hand left one side of his waist to grab and squeeze his hand gave the final confirmation Wonwoo needed.

“You like me.” He repeated, his heart beating so fast he could bet Junhui could hear. 

Wonwoo didn't even try to fight the huge beam growing on his face, the confusing but blissful realization that he might have been wrong this whole time hitting him like a punch in the face. He was glad to take the hit. 

Junhui smiled back, looking as stupidly happy as he and Wonwoo smiled even wider, never feeling so much affection for someone as he felt at that moment. 

“I’m an idiot.” He said, and Junhui’s laugh reverberated around the room, making it impossible for Wonwoo to not laugh back.

It was awkward, warm and easy. It felt exactly like  _ them. _ And Wonwoo really felt like an idiot as he wondered why he even hesitated so much in the first place. 

“Took you long enough.” Junhui said after catching his breath, short and straight. Typical of him. And this time, it was Wonwoo who closed the distance between them, cupping one side of Junhui’s face and kissing the smile on his lips. 

Kissing Junhui was exactly how he dreamed of but also completely different. It was like how everything was when it came to Wen Junhui: a complete contradiction. It was nerve wracking. Every time their mouths moved together, Wonwoo felt his entire body heating up and his senses stirring up. But it also felt soothing. The way Junhui nervously played with the fabric of his shirt while they kissed somehow calmed Wonwoo’s mind, and it told him he wasn’t alone in this, that Junhui felt as shaky and nervous as he.

It was chaos but also peace. 

It was everything he was scared of but exactly what he had always wanted.

Wonwoo walked his feet backwards, pulling Junhui with him until he was able to feel his bed behind. He grabbed Junhui’s waist, guiding him to the bed, until he sat down with the other on his lap. He kissed him senseless, never daring to break the contact. Too scared that if he opened his eyes, he’d realize that this was all another dream. 

Wonwoo only woke up from his stupor when he heard a growl and Junhui broke the kiss to laugh out loud.

“Fuck, was that my stomach?” Wonwoo asked, a little bit embarrassed of himself. Of all times, why would this happen now? 

“Maybe we should eat.” Junhui stated, planting what was supposed to be a quick peck on Wonwoo’s lips, but Wonwoo didn’t lose the opportunity to prolong the contact, and then they were suddenly kissing again. 

“For real.” Junhui affirmed after a while, reluctantly moving back and pushing Wonwoo by the shoulders to create space between them. His lips seemed swollen and his breathing was still quite shaky. He looked like a mess, and Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel somehow proud. 

“Ok.” Wonwoo said hesitantly after a moment, daring to let a small pout form on his lips. Junhui smiled brightly at him, and with another peck on his lips he left Wonwoo’s lap and stood up from the bed. Embarrassingly enough, Wonwoo found himself holding a sad groan for losing the other’s touch. 

“Didn’t you say you’d cook for me,  _ chef _ ?” Junhui asked, offering his hand for Wonwoo, who unhesitantly grabbed. 

“Don’t expect much.” Wonwoo declared while standing up.

“I would never.” Junhui said teasingly.

“Hey!” Wonwoo warned, trying to sound annoyed, but the grin on his face betrayed him. Junhui laughed and bumped their shoulders playfully, the big beam on his lips never leaving his face. It took Wonwoo a whole effort to not just pull him to the bed one more time and kiss him senseless again. 

~

Wonwoo kept his promise and tried to make the omelet for them to eat. Turns out making an omelet was actually hard and required a mysterious skill Wonwoo didn’t have and neither knew what it was. So right after two failed attempts and a small argument with Junhui to decide who should take over and make the breakfast, Wonwoo decided to stick with making scrambled eggs, which also, somehow, turned into a fail. Because apparently Wonwoo didn’t know how much salt was too much salt and ended up putting a little  _ (a lot) _ more than necessary. But he tasted and it seemed edible, so he turned off the stover and considered it a win.

They ate in silence, sitting side by side, their shoulders touching and their eyes meeting from time to time. Junhui giggled every time their eyes met, making Wonwoo’s chest fill up with affection once again. He ate the scrambled eggs without a second thought. And if it was too salty for his tastes, Wonwoo wouldn’t know, because he didn’t say a thing. 

Later that day, when they both sat down on the couch to watch another movie, Junhui leaned his head on Wonwoo’s shoulders once again. This time not because he fell asleep but simply because he wanted, and because he could. Wonwoo felt his chest burn at that realization and he allowed himself to wrap an arm around the other and place a gentle kiss on his forehead, trying to convey the amount of affection he felt with that one simple single action. Because that was something he always wanted, and now, he could. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached here, thank you for reading!


End file.
